different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ender
Ender was a female, default enhanced clone that also happened to be Force sensitive. She was obtained by Narra from the research facility on Omwat and later left under the care of Ahsoka Tano, who'd become her new master. Biography First year of life Ender was an enhanced clone that was created with her brothers. Due to the Saver-Virus in her clone tank, her Y-chromosome was eradicated and she became a girl. The influence of the Saver-Virus caused her aging to stop at what would have been her 10th year of life after half a year. Ender was therefore with other default clones brought to a research facility in Omwat, where she had to fear the scientists. During their experiments, a good friend of Ender was killed, though she seemed to remain unaffected than anybody else, what caused her to be called 'unigue', what means Ender in translation. This was of course due to her Force powers and Midichlorians that prevented the virus that was given in fairly high doses to her to be ineffective. After another half year, in which she was unbeknownst to her often visited by Mikael X, she was found by Narra during the rebel attack on the facility in Omwat. She was highly confused at this point, so Narra carried her into the streets of Omwat hiding her from the empire. They were met by Mikael, who explained to Narra that Ender was Force-sensitive. Narra realized that she could not be of any help to Ender unless she found out why all the things were done to her and was therefore the motivator and often main reason for Narra to carry on. Ender lived with Ahsoka Tano over the next couple of weeks and was trained in using the Force by her, though her powers often slipped away or went out of control, a reason why Ahsoka decided for them to rather help the rebellion from the outer base on Rakata Prime. Ender held over this time contact with Narra. Later, after Narra had found out the reason behind everything, she came to Ender just in time as the rebels were about to be attacked by the Empire who wanted to use a gaseous form of Virus-X on the rebels. Ender and Ahsoka combined were able to hold of the attack long enough for the antidote being distributed into the air as well, but due to the stress, Ender fainted and was nearly kidnapped by Orun Wa, a Kaminoian who'd previously tried to get Narra, but was rescued by Narra in time. She came with Narra to Endor, where the celebration after the destruction of Death Star II were held. Becoming a Jedi Later, she joined the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV with her best friends Nikana and Jinn, who she had grown quite close too. The three become the next triumvirate, being the top of the class. At the age of 14, she became the official new padawan of Ahsoka Tano, what she was rather happy about as the two of them already shared a close bond, though many criticized that Ahsoka was essentially training her own daughter, as Ender lived with her family. Her time as a padawan was rather long, as Ender had still fall backs into paranoia, one special difficult one at the age of 17; this caused the council to be rather careful about letting her out of Ahsoka's sight. At the age of 26, Ender was finally knighted. Nevertheless, the bond between Ahsoka and her apprentice stayed strong, so when Ahsoka left the order, Ender followed her as she agreed with the council on one thing: being Ahsoka's family. Will of the Force Later Life As Ender was quite close to both of Narra's daughters, she decided to train Pelagia as her padawan. Appearance Ender was in Brother's Choice a young girl with a lot of red locks and green eyes. She stayed for her whole lifetime always very short. As she grew older, she always kept the locks rather long, nearly never cutting them. She had a very delicate figure, that made her look even more vulnerable than she was, what led a lot of opponents to underestimate her, but on the other hand was mostly reason for her failure in lightsaber combat, especially when she thought against styles that were based on strength. With time, she learned to adopt to her body and how to use her appearance for her own advantage. Powers Ender was a very strong Force-User from early age on. She sometimes lost control over her powers, but came considerably more controlled the stronger her bond with Ahsoka became. In combat, she rather used these powers than a hand-to-hand combat. She was not the best lightsaber duelist; she preferred due to the small size and her speed to fight in Ataru, rather taking out the opponent quickly. She wielded first a blue long saber, before she changed to two thinner blades, now green. She seems to often misplace her weapon, what caused Ahsoka to explode several times during Ender's time as a padawan. Nevertheless, somehow her lightsabers seem to return to her anyway. Character Ender was generally shy when she was younger, often even paranoid till bitterly afraid due to her time of being a test subject. The more she lived among the Jedi, the higher her trust in her powers became and she had a lot of self-confidence in WoTF. Relationships Nikana Nikana is not only Ender's best friend, but also often considered her sister or other half; the two are as close as possible and sometimes feel each other through the Force. Jinn Jinn's and Ender's relationship is also a very brotherly one; he was able to better deal with her paranoid half than Nikana ever did, and their bond is founded deep on trust, though it is more hidden and not often, actually never displayed to others. Nikana is one of the few persons who knows how close Jinn and Ender are. Notes by the creator Her younger design is inspired by Lily Evans from the HP-franchise. Headline text Headline text